Song Of The Tired Jackdaw
by BranchstarBranchclan
Summary: This is the first Scratch Oc war challange


Song of The Tired Jackdaw watched as Green moss on rock leaped into the air and attempted a complicated move. The she-kit burst out laughing when Green failed and fell on his face. Wolf that howls at dusk came out of the cave behind them just as the sun started to set " Song. It's time for bed sweety. " Song waved a paw to the to-be and slipped into the cave. Crab the scuttles over rock watched her with slightly narrowed eyes. Song ignored the kit and snuggled up next to her mother. Her jaws parteded in a yawn showing small sharp teeth. She lay her tail over her muzzle and closed her light amber eyes.

Song padded swiftly over to where Crab was sitting staring around the cave. " Wanna play? " Crab fluffed up his ginger fur. " No. I'm surprised you're even out of the nursery your so small. " Song's ears flattened against her head " I'm not that small. " Crab scoffed " I'll be surprised if stoneteller lets you become a to-be. Your so small even a mouse could carry you away. " Song hissed " That's not nice. "

" I know. " Mewed Crab. " What are you going to do about it? "

" This. " Song leaped at Crab pushing him off the rock with her front paws. Song was about to batter Crabs face when claws sunk into her check. She gasped and leapt off him, blood dripping down the side of her face. Crab stood up and advance on her, Song started to step back " You want to fight me mouse? " Song fluffed up her grey-blue fur in an effort to look bigger " No. " Crab narrowed his eyes " Then run along. Go. Leave my sight mouse. " Song backed away one paw over her check. She ran to the side of the cave and wriggled into a small hole that lead to a cave. She rubbed her check with a paw until the bleeding stopped. Song licked her paw and flattened the fur over the wound with it. _Nobody needs to know. _She thought leaving the small cave.

Song opened her eyes and stared around the den. Amber embedded in rock was prodding her in her side. " Your coming out of the cave today. Don't want to be late do you? " Amber smiled. Song leaped up " No way! " She gave her fur a couple of brisk licks and walked out of the den the older to-be at her side. Bird that rides over mountain, Crow that washes in river, Hare that leaps in the air and Rabbit that runs from fox were waiting for them at the entrance to camp. " Come on. Let's head off. Song, I'm going to teach you some hunting moves while Hare guards us. Crow will go hunting with Rabbit and Amber to protect him. " Bird mewed smiling at Song

" What about me Bird? " Came a voice from behind Song. " Crab you can come with me, Rabbit and Song. " Crab scowled at Song but mewed " Alright. "

" Perfect! " Purred Bird as Song dropped into a perfect hunting crouch. Crab glared at Song as she purred at the praise. She ignored him and stood up " What next Bird? " The she-cat smiled " We'll try hunting for real. " Song nodded and opened her mouth. _Mouse. _She thought dropping into a crouch and tracking the scent. It lead her over a hill and into a field. She pounced as she became close enough to the mouse to catch it. Warm blood filled her mouth as she carried it back to where Bird and the cave guards were watching the sky. " Good. Now we set the trap. " Bird and Song began working. Making sure the mouse was clearly visible to all eagles and everybody was hidden. They crouched in the grass and soon enough an eagle spotted the prey. It dove down talons outstretched. Just as it grabbed the prey the prey-hunters and cave-guards leaped at the eagle.

As Hare and Crab held down the wings, Song balanced on the back of the eagle preparing to bite down on it's spine while Bird went for the back of the neck. Bird twitched her tail and they both sank their teeth into the eagle, it fell limp underneath them. Suddenly there was a caw from above. " Holy Tribe of Endless hunting! " Bird and Hare swore as another eagle swooped down on them. Song scrabbled her paws to get off the carcass but too late. The bird had grabbed her with its talons and was starting to fly away. Hare made a wild leap but the eagle was to high up. Song whimpered in pain and fright as she watched her tribe-mates slowly become smaller and smaller.

Suddenly. The grip on Song's spine loosened and she was sent tumbling down. She twisted her tail and landed harshly on her back paws. She yelped as she tumbled to her belly. A tom was running towards her, his blue fur shiny and bright. He lunged at the eagle and slammed his paws down on its head. With the grace of a prey-hunter and the strength of a cave-guard the tom brought down the eagle. " Who are you? " Song stammered the pain in her legs almost overwhelming. " Questions later. Let me fix you up first. " The toms gaze was kind and sympathetic. " I need you to be brave for a few seconds. I'm going to lift you onto my back so I can carry you. " Song nodded and held her breath as the tom lifted her onto his back. " Are you going to take the eagle? "

" I'll come back for it once I have you settled in my den. " The tom pushed grass over the limp body of the eagle and started walking slowly across the moor.

The tom set Song down gently on a nest made of, what was it? He pulled some herbs out of a crack in the rock. Song didn't know the names of them but he wrapped them around her back legs. " Who are you? " The tom smiled, " We can talk after I get the eagle. " Song frowned as the tom slipped out of the den. Song stared around. The den smelled of herbs and prey. Song wanted to drag herself around the den but she didn't want to remove the wrapping from her legs. So she rested her chin on her paws and willed herself to sleep.

Song woke up to the tom sorting the herbs into little piles. " Ah. " He turned around smiling. " It's about time I answer your questions. " He pushed a peace of eagle towards her " Eat and I will explain. " Song took a bite out of the eagle " I'm Jackdaw, and I'm your father. " Song stopped, about to take another bite out of the eagle " But my father is dead! " Jackdaw sighed. " It's complicated. I was a rogue who stayed with the tribe for a few moons. I left when I was ready, but I didn't know your mother was expecting. When they found out they thought I had left because she was expecting. I was announced dead to the tribe for what I didn't do. I went back to visit and everybody drove me away telling me these things. I was devastated. " Song looked at Jackdaw sympathy glowing in her eyes " My mother must have named me after you. " He pricked his ears " Why? "

" My name is Song of The Tired Jackdaw, or Song for short. " Jackdaw smiled and Song and him touched noses. " I'm so happy to have a father. " Song purred.

Song had been with Jackdaw for moons now and her legs were nearly healed. She could move on them a few tail-lengths before they gave out. " Once your legs are fully healed I'll take you back to the tribe. " Jackdaw had promised. He was always so confident in her, Song liked that about him. Jackdaw never went hunting for ages it was always short bursts so Song was barely ever alone she liked it that way.

" Song wake up. " Jackdaw was shaking her with his paws " I want to check your legs they should be fine now. " Song yawned and opened her amber eyes staring up at the blue tom " Alright. " She stood up and reared up onto her hind legs. Jackdaw smiled once she dropped controledly to her paws. " Good. Eat that bit of eagle before we leave. " Song began eating quickly. She finished the chunk fast and Jackdaw padded towards the entrance " Wait! " Called Song " I just need to make dirt. "

A grin split Songs face as the waterfall came into view. Finally! They had been traveling for days. The pair slipped into the cave behind the waterfall and heads turned " SONG! " Wolf called. Song and her mother pressed their muzzles to each other and Jackdaw looked on. " I'll just go. " Jackdaw muttered and turned away " Wait. " Jackdaw turned his head " Stay. Stoneteller said if Song ever comes back she'll become a prey hunter. You saved her. You didn't leave me because of my kits did you? You saved our only living kit. " Jackdaw and Wolf stared at each other for a few moments and nuzzled each other. Crab came running out of the cave guard den as Wolf slipped into Stonetellers cave " Song! I'm so sorry I was rude I only realised what you meant to this tribe when you were gone. " Song smiled " I forgive you. " Stoneteller and Wolf came out of the den " Welcome back Song Of The Tired Jackdaw. "

" Thank you Stoneteller. " Song dipped her head.

Song's fur rippled in the wind. Crab came running up to where she was sitting her paws dangling off the edge of a small cliff " Song. I have something to ask you. " Song cocked her head to one side and stared at the tom " Will you be my mate? "

" Yes! " The words came out in an explosion of love. Song and Crab twined tails and padded back to the cave.


End file.
